


Bailinho do Fundamental

by MuitoCruel



Category: Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Ashton Kutcher Fanfiction, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay, Genderswap, M/M, Parody
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuitoCruel/pseuds/MuitoCruel
Summary: Miran apresenta no show de talentos de sua escola a fanfic que escreveu, onde conta a história de Jihae, um belo ator, modelo de chapéu e quase pai de familia, que estava triste e decidiu dar um rolê pela cidade. Neste rolê, ele se depara com uma das escolas locais que estava dando um baile de fim de ano. Se sentindo esotérico, ele decide entrar no local e acaba conhecendo Jiwoo, a verdadeira protagonista da história.
Relationships: Jihae/Jiwoo (Dandelion), Jihae/jieun(mentioned)





	Bailinho do Fundamental

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Middle School Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983212) by [MuitoCruel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuitoCruel/pseuds/MuitoCruel). 



“ **A** gora, a aluna Mirian, da sétima série vai ler a obra que ela batizou de “Baile do Fundamental”. A professora – Heejung – anunciou enquanto ajustava o pedestal para um nível mais baixo.

Por trás das grandes cortinas azul-marinho, surge a figura de uma garota loira com corte de cabelo estranho. Ela tinha nas mãos algumas folhas de papel sulfite e encarava a professora com ódio nos olhos.

“É Miran.” A garota retrucou passando pela locutora, era possível notar suas orelhas manchadas tremendo furiosamente. A professora deu de ombros e revirou os olhos em sarcasmo, retirando-se do palco o mais rápido possível.

Miran respira fundo e começa a ler:

Havia um estabelecimento com diversas luzes acesas e piscantes, com musica alta tocando. Era possível reconhecer o som da guitarra tocado no início de Sweet Child O’Mine com algumas distorções, segundos depois, uma voz desconhecida grita “Faz o sampley de guitarra!” e dá-se inicio a uma série de batidões e o mesmo riff do baixo elétrico de 6 cordas com o som estourado. Logo a frente do estacionamento, havia uma placa que dizia ‘Escola’.

“Motorista, eu gostaria de parar nessa escola, por favor” Disse Jihae do banco de traz de sua limusine.

“É claro, senhor Erish.” disse seu motorista Jiyeon.

“O que está havendo aqui?” Perguntou Jihae.

“Parece que é um baile funk do ensino fundamental, senhor. Jovens de hoje adoram essas coisas. Semana passada havia sido o da minha escola, foi bem legal. Gostaria de participar?”

“Claro”. Disse jihae com seu ar de skatista, ele imitou a voz do Chorão para afirmar para seu motorista. “Eu estou me sentindo triste e sozinho essa noite, a pessoa que deu Match comigo no Tinder era só uma cabelereira interessada nos meus cabelos pra fazer perucas. Estou desacreditado na humanidade, mas eu sinto que vou conhecer alguém especial lá.”

Jisoo W. conseguiu colocar mais enchimento no bojo de seu sutiã tamanho M da Capricho, ela cruzava os braços apertando seus peitos. Tudo isso para chamar a atenção de Jihae, mas ele sequer olhou, simplesmente passou reto por ela e seus tênis falsificados da Adidas, estava mais interessado na figura peculiar que usava uma gravata vermelha por cima do seu casaco de moletom.

“Meu nome é Jihae” Ele declarou. Sorria de forma muito fofa. Parecia um coelhinho, ou pareceria, se coelhos sorrissem. “Qual o seu?”

“Jiwoo” a moça responde aos berros, não só por causa da música alta que tocava ali, é que ela costuma falar gritando. “Eu sou de Kanos.”

“Por que você está sozinha?” Ele questiona, suas madeixas prateadas balançavam num movimento tão fluido quanto água corrente. Parecia um rio de mercúrio.

“Por que _você_ está sozinho?” Ela flertou confiante.

“Porque eu e Etinos terminamos. Ele leu nas previsões do Horóscopo do João Bidu que era hora de deixar as coisas velhas para trás. É porque eu pareço velho. Mas eu não consigo compreender porque você está sozinha. Você é tão bonita...”

Ele estava certo, ela era bonita de uma maneira tão sutil que muitos não entendiam de primeira. Era necessário olhar com certa atenção, vez ou outra, para que fosse possível identificar o que havia de beleza ali; Ela tinha uma beleza exótica, era o que a dona dela dizia.

Jihae segura as mãos de Jiwoo e a convida para dançar. Era para ser uma dança lenta, mas Jiwoo estava nervosa e levemente irritada de não poder dançar rebolando como fazia, ela não entendia bailes além dos bailes funk que frequentava, eles acabaram fazendo alguns movimentos rápidos e sem sincronia alguma. Wizard, o professor de Inglês, não se importava muito com a regra das 12 polegadas de distância, porque, fora dali os jovens estariam transando uma hora dessas mesmo. Por isso, os corpos de Jiwoo e Jihae estavam se tocando. Wizard ficou muito orgulhoso do fato de Jiwoo não ter pisado nos pés de Jihae e não ter simulado nenhuma obscenidade, por isso, decidiu dar a ela uma nota 10.

“Estou tão feliz de não ter pedido Uber hoje e poder parar aqui nessa escola para dançar.” Iniciou. “Você e muito diferente das garotas de Grass que eu conheci, mas de um jeito bom. Ah, aliás, Etinos teve uma visão e você vai menstruar em breve.”

Jiwoo sentiu a brisa. Não a fumaça do cigarro de maconha que os garotos do Ensino Médio fumavam no banheiro, era o ventinho mesmo. Muita informação pra processar.

“Você gostaria de participar do meu próximo filme?” Jihae perguntou, desconfortável com o silêncio dela. A música tocada ao fundo também o deixava muito desconfortável – A cantora gritava: “Aponta pra’quele que come viado” e alguns adolescentes apontavam para uma direção especifica, ele não quis saber quem foi o alvo – Era hora de sair dali.

“Sim!” Ela respondeu animada! “Mas só se você deixar eu ser a roteirista também. Eu sou uma ótima escritora, minhas fics tem muitos favoritos, acontece que eu também tenho muitos haters. Por isso, antes, eu preciso perguntar algo muito importante: Você tá tirando com a minha cara?.”

“Eu nunca faria isso com você!” Exclamou o rapaz mais velho de cabelos prateados ”eu vi que você é bem independente e consegue fazer isso muito bem sozinha. Eu estou apaixonado por você.”

Eles foram falando e gesticulando em francês até chegarem no carro.

“Próxima parada, Seoul. Por que eu acabei de aceitar uma corrida pra lá.” Anunciou Jiyeon, o motorista.

“Jiyeon, você é o melhor. Depois de Jiwoo, é claro.” Jihae concluiu.


End file.
